AOL Side Story:Back To Action
by TruShadowKing
Summary: Events that happened before the Army of Light. This is Adam and Tanya's story. Adam just can't seem to stay away from the Power. A collection of how I think Tanya handled Adam coming home (Always a chance),(Countdown to Destruction) and (Once A Ranger)and pt 1 of the precurser to POWER RANGERS: ARMY OF LIGHT
1. Always A Chance

AN Sup guys names ShadowKing host of the up an coming web show THE BoX. I also do other things...alot of other things but no time for rambling on about my awsomeness cause I finally present to you my very first fanfiction. Now this is not my first time writing a story i've been around the block with writing cause I love it, its just somthing about creating and molding your own worlds, characters and...opps sorry rambling again. Anyway this is a side story to my real first FF called POWER RANGERS: ARMY OF LIGHT. Side stories will help me tell past events and future event but with no further ado here it is enjoy.

Power Rangers: Army of Light

Side Story #1

Adam's Story

CH 1 ALWAYS A CHANCE

"How pathetic, you couldn't hurt a flea!" Liz wizard said as was about to deal the finishing blow

"Hyiaaaaa!" a figure yelled as he did a spinning jump and landed a triple spin kick in mid air knocking Liz Wizard back. The figure lands crouching, he slowly rises to reveal and old friend.

"Adam" Carlos says slightly confused while struggling to get up.

Adam the 2nd Mighty Morphin Black Ranger, Black Ninja Ranger, Green Zeo Ranger and the 1st Green Turbo Ranger looked back over his shoulder to his successor, smile extending his arm "Need a Hand".

* * *

"Yaaa!" Adam kicks the Quantron trying to grapple with him off of him, he looks up to see Carlos getting knocked down by Liz Wizard. "_What am I gonna do come on Adam think_" he thought to himself as he looked at all the Quantrons surrounding him and Alpha "_I have no choice_" he looks at his bag then back at Carlos then he reaches inside the bag and pull out the broken morpher.

Carlos looks up to hear Alpha calling out "No Adam it's too big of a risk".

"Adam don't!" Carlos says reaching out for Adam

"It's Morphin Time" Adam declares proudly

"Noooooo!" Carlos yells as he struggle to get out of Liz Wizard's hold

"Adam don't do it" Alpha cries out

Adam goes through the motions he knows all too well "Mastodon" he morphs into the Black Ranger once more "Hyiaaaaa" he flips and tackles Liz Wizard. "Carlos, get out of here!"

"Adam, but you'll be destroyed" Carlos yelled

"I'm ok now go" Adam says as Liz Wizard gets up for round two "GO!" Adam yells Carlos runs.

Adam attacks Liz Wizard with a fury of attacks he then flips over him an continues the attack knocking Liz Wizard back "Just like old times….argh losing power" he clutches his left arm and falls to his knees power surges speed through his body his power glove fade and returns soon his visor does the same then the entire suit fades and returns.

In the moments following a devastating blow to Adam, Carlos returns and saves him, the rangers show up, Carlos morphs and defeats Liz Wizard but Astronema makes him grow.

"Looks like our troubles aren't over yet let's do it" Carlos says

"Ye-a argh" Adam struggles to say as he falls to his knee the power surges cause his power to completely fade then one last surge goes in his right shoulder Adam winces in pain. The rangers show up and after checking on Adam once more the form the megazord.

* * *

After The Megazord battle Carlos rushed to check on Adam again, afterward he assures him that he wasn't worried and knew he'd be ok cause with Carlos was around. The other rangers celebrate by picking up Carlos. Alpha offers Adam a body scan to make sure there are no long term effects Adam accepts and they all return to the megaship. As soon as they get there Alpha took Adam to the medical bay. Adam laid down on the bed and Alpha scans all over his body with the scanner wand.

"Wow I've always wanted to go into space" Adam said as he looks out the medical bay window

"Aye iye Aye iye Aye iye Aye iye Aye iye" Alpha cries out

Adam scared and startled a bit "Alpha what's wrong"

"Adam using that morpher drained power from your life force if you don't get proper healing you'll die, we have a Eltarian Healing Tube on board but you must spend the next 3 hrs in there to reverse the damage Aye iye Aye iye "

"Uh oh" Adam said as he thought what a certain someone would think

"Adam what's up you ok" Carlos asked as he came in the door hearing everything Alpha had jus said

Adam said with his usual smile "Umm just thinking about what Tanya will do when she finds out what happen today, oh man is she gonna be upset"

Adam began dating Tanya a couple months after passing on the Turbo powers to Carlos and the others. They had been living in a condo close to downtown Angel Grove. Adam had found work as a stunt-man it paid really well while Tanya began an advanced internship at Angel Grove Radio station. Today started like any other day Tanya had left early to go work and Adam had the day off so he decided to go for a walk and then well you know what happened…

* * *

3 hours later Back on Earth

Tanya had finally come home from a long day of work. She was super excited about the news that she had received, the radio station had to fire a DJ and were looking for a new one and Tanya was on the top of their list. She was so excited about the news she broke a couple traffic rules racing home to tell her boyfriend Adam, her response to her actions "_Guess I've still got the need for speed" _she thought "_But it's not as exciting as the other news I got yesterday"._

She walked into the condo yelling "Adam...Adam baby are you home". No answer she went through the house looking for Adam when she found no sight of him she decided to call his cell. No answer she tried multiple times but still no answer. "Where could he be I know he had the day off…oh I hope he's ok" she said to herself quietly "wait what am I saying my boyfriend is Adam Park one of the best fighters I know next to Tommy, Jason or Rocky...ROCKY!" she yelled and quickly got on the phone to call Rocky.

"Hello" a groggy voice said

"Hello Rocky its Tanya…did I wake you up?" she asked trying to hide the worry in her voice

"Hey Tanya what's up, well…kind of but its fine is everything ok" Rocky asked fully awake now hearing a slight hint of worry in her voice

"I was just wondering…if Adam was hanging out with you at the dojo but seeing as how I woke you up that's obviously not the case" Tanya replied

"Yeah the dojo is getting some work done to it so I gave myself the day off but I haven't seen or heard from Adam all day" Rocky sighed then composed himself "but hey I'm sure he's fine it was his day off right he probably went for a walk or a training session in the park or something he'll be home soon I'm sure of it"

"Thanks Rock..." Tanya stopped mid sentence as if on cue she heard keys being inserted into the door "oh here he comes now thanks Rocky" she said with a certain happiness at her boyfriend being back home.

"No prob...Hey Tanya kick his butt for me" Rocky smirked as he hung up the phone

"_Oh don't worry I will"_ she thought to herself smiling as she made her way to the door only to hear

"Oh come on stupid keys" Adam yelled and Tanya couldn't help but smile she finally reached the door and opened it. In her shock she dropped the phone gasped and covered her mouth tears almost instantly forming in her eyes at the sight in front of her….it was Carlos holding Adam up with his left arm over his shoulder while Adam's right arm was in a splint.

"_Uh-oh_" Adam thought to himself.

* * *

"Now Tanya look before you go into melt down mode I'm fine" Adam told her trying to calm her down…no such luck

"What the hell do you mean 'you're fine' your clothes are dirty and torn, you arm is in a cast and it looks like you can barely stand!"

Carlos feeling the need to help Adam out interrupted "May we come in so I can set him down and then he can explain"

She glared but nodded Carlos brought Adam to the couch and set him down. Adam sensing the oncoming 'battle' thanked Carlos and asked him to leave, Carlos listened to his predecessor and walked toward the door where Tanya was waiting she mouthed what Carlos could only make out as a '_thank you' _ he smirked nodded and left. With that she quietly shut the door turned around with her arms crossed in front of her.

"Well I'm waiting" Tanya said rolling her neck looking directly into Adams eyes he could see the anger, hurt and worry in her eyes.

Adam patted the seat next to him "First come sit down" she grunted which Adam thought was just too cute. Once she finally sat down he turned to face her she still had her arms crossed he sighed and explained how he had went out for a walk and ended up saving Carlos from a monster. Tanya upon hearing this couldn't help but feel proud of the man sitting in front of her for jumping in to save a friend even without his powers. He then explained Carlos' problem and how he offered to help train him.

She smiled and slightly let her guard down she was still mad but she couldn't help but understand Carlos' problem. He then explained about Carlos quitting and the attack on the two of them, he sighed then continued.

Adam looked at her then slowly looked to the side "Without a second thought I reached in my bag grabbed my old power morpher and I morphed into the black ranger agai..." SMACK!

A loud smack was all that can be heard. Unexpected Adam didn't even block the smack stopping him in mid sentence he was in shock for 1. It happen so fast 2. He didn't expect it from her. Breaking him from his shock were the sounds of crying he looked up to see Tanya sobbing tears streaming down her face.

"What the hell is wrong with you Adam" Tanya yells at him she then leans forward still crying and slightly hard beating his chest falling into his left arm in an awkward embrace "you could have been really hurt or worse using that destroyed coin could have killed you Adam why!" she sobs

"I didn't have a choice T what was I suppose to do sit back and watch my friend get destroyed" Adam said back smoothly yet stern enough to try and get his point across

"What about you what if you had been severely hurt or killed did you not stop and think about how I would feel Adam" Tanya looked up from his chest into his eyes still sobbing tears flowing down her face "How much it would hurt to have someone tell me that you were destroyed, what would I have told our child that their father was killed before they were even born!" she yelled.

Adam froze "_Did...she...just say….our...child?" _so many thoughts were going through his mind that he got a headache.

"Tanya did you just say our…..child?" he asked shakingly as he felt a mixture of joy (if she was pregnant), anger (because she hadn't told him and it took this for her to tell him), guilt and sorrow (because of the pain he would have caused Tanya and their child had something worse happened), and even more joy (cause he was going to be a dad).

Tanya realizing what she had just said and done covered her mouth with her hands all the while looking into Adam's eyes although a little blurry as she still had tears in her eyes. "Adam…I…I" she couldn't get her words out. She pushed herself up off of Adam and ran into the bedroom crying her heart out. Leaving Adam sitting on the couch still in a state of shock a million thought racing through his head.

"I'm going to be a dad" he whispered to himself.

* * *

Later that night

Adam had left Tanya alone to calm down in their room. He sat on the couch finally removing the splint as he was only supposed wear it during the ride home or until he felt better, he had taken some pain pills and that seemed to make the slight pain he was feeling go away.

" _Could she really be pregnant, if she is why didn't she tell me" _Adam thought to himself_ "Man I'm such an idiot there had to have been another way…..who am I kidding we both would have been destroyed had I not bought some time" _he sighs_ "still though….". _

Rubbing his shoulder thinking about today events he got up and walked toward the bedroom door quietly opening it. There she lay his yellow princess…no his yellow queen, she had cried her self to sleep. He smiled but still felt bad for making her shed even one tear. He took off his shoes and shirt being careful not to agitate his shoulder and slid in under the covers scooting closer to her.

Tanya stirred a bit but still faced away from Adam even after he had put his arm around her and placed his hand on her stomach rubbing it softly. She had been awoken when Adam stepped in the room an excellent fighter yes but a ninja he was not…well at least not anymore. She inwardly smiled at this thought.

Adam sighed as he embraced her from behind "Tanya I..."

"Adam stop" Adam stopped mid sentence as she had spoke sternly yet so soft and gentle and a bit shaken from all the crying "I already know what you're going to say" she sighed still facing away from him.

"You don't have to apologize; in the same situation I would have done the same thing. I guess it's a side effect of ever being a power ranger always willing to help out other people whether they are a friend, a perfect stranger or even a foe." She finally turns to face him looking down at her stomach then back to his eyes those same eyes she fell in love with tears threaten to fall from her face again. "Just promise me one thing Adam" she asks her voice starting to shake

"Anything for you just name it" Adam says not tearing his gaze away from hers

"Promise me that no matter what happens that you'll always come back to me…." she looks down at her stomach again then back to him "back to us" she said her voice trembling as he placed his hand on her stomach once more. He sighed inwardly thinking "_that's the one thing I can't truly promise her, but I'll be damned if I wont try hard enough" _he smiled at her wiping the falling tear from her_ eye_.

"I promise Tanya, I promise" he lied but he just smiled and looked at her as she smile and nodded leaning in to kiss him with a fiery passion she then broke the kiss and snuggled into his chest. "How long have you known about the baby?" he asked.

"I only just found out yesterday the doctor said I'm a little over a month, I wanted to tell you right away but when I got home you were sleep and I was tired and it slipped my mind this morning as I was rushing" Tanya said "When I remembered I was already at work and really didn't want to tell you over the phone then my boss informed me that there was a DJ position open as I was at the top of his list I figured Id tell you both of my good news when I came home and then…." She paused remembering what happen when he finally came home

"Tanya…Tanya what's wrong" Adam said slightly worried at the pause in her dialogue

"Adam I'm so sorry I shouldn't have hit you or overreacted like that I'm so so sorry" Tanya said softly hugging him closer as if she let go he would be gone forever.

Adam sighed and kissed her forehead "Baby you have nothing to be sorry for…"

Tanya cut him off "Adam I love you so much you've always been there for me and just the thought of losing you I just.."

She was cut off as it was his turn to cut her off by placing his lips upon hers trying to calm her down. He reached down into the pocket of his pants he still had on pulling something out.

He released her lips as they both needed air "I love you too Tanya more than anything in the world and I was gonna do this next week on our date night but.." he pulls out a velvet box "the time feels right" he sits up in the bed a little and opens then box Tanya gasps as tears start falling from her eyes once more tonight.

"Tanya Sloan will you marry me" Adam smiled his usual heartwarming smile slipping the ring on her finger.

* * *

Tanya felt her heart melt she tried to speak but couldn't form coherent words so she just smiled and nodded wildly. Throwing her arms around Adam finally able to speak "Yes…a million times yes Adam I'll marry you" she say kissing him smiling and crying but these were tears of happiness and joy she could imagine spending the rest of her life with Adam the very man holding her in his arms, the man who would risk his life for her and for the sake of the world, the man she'd fallen deeply in love with since they were teenagers.

Now she was about to embark on the second greatest adventure of her life. Crossing through time in place of the 2nd Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger and then becoming a ranger her self not minding the bumps and bruises all had been one be adventure and then of course meeting the man of her dreams. Now she lay in his arms engaged to him and baring his child although a bit backwards she wouldn't change it for the whole world. She rolls over on top straddling him she looks down into his eyes and says "I love you boy" in the softest sweetest sexiest voice he's ever heard. He tries to lean upward to kiss her but a sharp pain in his right shoulder causes him to wince in pain.

"Still sore baby" she says with a hint of lust in her voice rubbing his shoulder slowly. Adam picks up on this and smirks "Yea but nothing a little….Dr. Tanya healing can't fix". She smiles seductively and leans in connecting their lips in burning passion, he looks into her eyes with a fiery desire as he places his hand on her stomach she looks back at him and he knew two things he was the luckiest man in the world and his future was shining bright.

Like it, Love it, Review and tell ShadowKing what you think so far best believe me Im jus getting started.

Thanks to CRIMSON CHRIS & DAULTIMATEBMAN for being my betas and bestfriends

THANKS GUYS, SHADOWKING

SK


	2. Calm Before the Storm

**Ch 2 Calm Before the Storm**

**1 Month later**

"Honey please tell me why we need all these bags again" a male voice groaned out

The woman next to him sighed "Because, Adam we're staying with my parents for a while once we get there, it's not everyday they come back to America" she smiled at him and place her hand on her stomach "I don't know why you're complaining baby we're in Hawaii and since i'm not showing yet i'm gonna take advantage of it and soak up some sun"

Adam the 2nd Mighty Morphin Black, Black Ninja, Green Zeo and 1st Green Turbo ranger sighed at his fiancée comment "Yeah alright Tanya maybe it would be nice to get a tan"

Tanya smiled "See baby I knew you'd see it my way" she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek

The two 'former rangers' had just gotten off the plane and were strolling through Hawaii's airport. They were here for three reasons. 1st To see Tanya's parents she hadn't seen them in so long, last time she saw them was through a video chat last year 2nd To tell them that she was pregnant and marrying the love of her life and 3rd and for both of them to get away from work and plan the wedding and prepare for the baby. Both of their jobs let them have as long as they need to prepare for the rest of their lives. Once outside they found a cab that would take them to her parent's summer home. Tanya wanted to surprise her parents and only asked where they would be luckily they were returning to the US for an exploration.

Once settled in the cab Tanya cuddled in to Adam's arms as they relaxed on the drive up. Adam smiled and rested his hand upon her stomach gently rubbing her. Tanya drifted off into a nap while in the warm embrace of her man. The couple had already seen Adam's parents, they were excited to say the least. Adam grinned at the thought he then looked at the sun setting in the distance he then frowned.

"Something doesn't feel right…" Adam whispered to himself

* * *

**1 Hour Later **

The two finally reach their destination they pulled in front of a lavish 2 story home that was almost as big as the command center…almost.

Adam gently shook Tanya "Wake honey I think we're here"

Tanya opened her eyes slowly and when she saw the house she was quite shocked but this was the right address. While the cab driver gathered their bags the two made their way to the door they saw the lights on. Tanya sighed and brought her hand up to ring the door bell but stopped. She didn't know why but she was nervous what if her parents didn't accept Adam or that she was pregnant with his child out of wedlock. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder she turned to see Adam smiling at her.

"It will be fine Tanya, no matter what happens im right here by your side" Adam calmly spoke soothing her worry away. She pressed the button and the loud door bell rung though out the house.

After several minutes the door finally opened to show an Middle aged woman with black hair and wearing a yellow and green sun dress. The woman looked up at the people in the door and gasped tears automatically streaming down her face.

"Surprise...Mom" Tanya said her voice shaking as she started to cry as well

* * *

**Later**

After all the hugs, tears and introductions the two couples went to sit in the living room Tracey Sloan Tanya's mother brought them all tea to drink and began idly chatting.

Carter Sloan Tanya's father spoke first "It's nice to finally meet you Adam..." he paused as he took a sip of his tea "…Tanya has spoken very highly of you young man"

Adam smiled "It's an honor to finally meet you as well Mr. and Mrs. Sloan I've read about all of your exploits, very impressive" he replied confidently as he also took a sip from his tea as Tanya sat next to him smiling.

Tracey looked across to the young couple and smiled, her daughter seemed to glow as she smiled sitting next to Adam "So how did you two meet" she asked with a smile

Everyone looked to Adam who after being asked that slightly choked on his tea while Tanya had a fearful look on her face.

"Are you alright Adam" Mr. Sloan asked

Catching his breath he spoke "Yes sir…just went down the wrong pipe thats all" he looked at Tanya out the corner of his eye. They couldn't just up and tell her parents that Tanya came back in time replacing a key member of the earth's greatest fighting force. She hadn't thought they would ask, just then a light bulb clicked.

"We met in school" she said while rubbing Adam's back she caught his look and they both smiled "He was one of Kat's friends"

"Oh you mean the nice girl who took you in during that exchange student program" Mrs. Sloan replied unaware of the couples plight.

Adam replied "Yes Kat was introducing Tanya giving her the tour of the school when she had to run off and take care of some other business she asked me to fill in for her…" he smiled his famous heartwarming smile "…you could say it was love at first sight."

Tanya blushed while her parents smiled at the comment she then kissed his cheek causing him a slight blush. Carter wrapped his arms around his wife they shared a loving look and smiled. "You two seem very happy together I'm glad my daughter has found someone to shower her with love"

"Funny you should say that dad" Tanya said with the slightest smirk

"And why is that dear" Carter replied

Tanya snuggled into Adam's arm and lifted up her left hand to the off her diamond engagement ring "He plans to shower me with a lot of love" she finished as Adam chuckled at her comment.

Mrs. Sloan shot out of her seat and picked up her daughter embracing her in a hug then she released and looked at the ring "Oh my its beautiful it must have cost an arm and leg"

Adam chuckled and smiled "Haha funny you should say that, im a professional stuntman, and fight choreographer for a studio in Angel Grove…im very good at my job." He finished not trying to sound cocky he then turned to Mr. Sloan and bowed "I do apologize sir for not asking your consent before proposing to your daughter."

Tanya and her mother looked on as Carter rose from his seat and firmly grasped Adam in an awkward hug "Nonsense son you unknowingly had my blessing from the first time you made my daughter happy congratulations two the both of you"

Tanya's eyes welled with tears and she ran and hugged her father tight while Adam hugged Tracey "You take care of my little girl now Adam…or you'll find that Carter isn't the only intimidating presence in this room" Adam chuckled then gulped

"Yes mam always" he smiled looking over at his fiancée

"This is the greatest news we've gotten since knowing our baby girl was safe and sound in America" Carter bellowed out causing everyone to laugh, Tanya and Adam shared a super quick glance while the parents laughed, Tanya then sighed but before she could speak.

"So when can we expect grandchildren" Tracey called out shocking the young couple but they used it to fit their plan

"Ummm in about 7 months or so" Tanya said shyly causing everyone to look at her in surprise.

"Tanya do you mean…" Adam said looking at her

"Yes Adam, Mom, Dad…Im pregnant"

* * *

**Many tears of joy and congrats later**

The two couples saw that it was getting late. While Mrs Sloan cleaned up, Carter showed the young couple to the guest room which while they didn't have many guest was still kept tidy. They settled in and Carter bid them goodnight going to the master bedroom upstairs.

"Our plan worked baby" Adam said as he held his fiancée in his arm as they laid in the bed

Tanya frowned a bit "Adam I still don't feel right lying to my parents"

"It wasnt a lie all you did was tell them the truth about us getting married and you being pregnant all I did was act like I didn't know that's all it was still the truth" Adam cooed as he softly rubbed her belly

She sighed and released a breath she didn't know she was holding then she smiled "Behind that warm loving smile is a devious and crafty mind"

Adam chuckled a bit "You would know" he smiled and she leaned up and they shared a passionate kiss "alright come on let's get some sleep"

He reached over to the lamp and turned it off repositioning himself so the Tanya could cuddle into him as their breath softened and sleep nearly claimed them she rubbed his bare chest.

"Hmm...Adam did you mean what you said earlier" Tanya asked

"What do you mean?" Adam said sleepily

Tanya sighed "When you told my parents that it was love at first sight...did you mean that"

Adam smiled thinking back to the day the command center exploded in their faces. It was so messed up they had no power, no HQ and they thought they had lost Zordon and Alpha but amongst the rubble while they tried to figure out a plan of some sort he saw her. She was standing there looking so out of place with her red/yellow african attire she was in a whole new world and she looked so beautiful. Adam being Adam decided that right now wouldnt really be the right time to tell somebody he'd fallen in love so he would wait and get to know her.

"I meant every word, Tanya I didn't know it then but I was looking at the most beautiful woman in the world who would eventually become my wife and the mother of my children" Adam smiled as he saw the small tears start to well in her eyes he wiped them away "I wouldn't change a thing well aside from the Command center blowing up on your first day begin a ranger, I love you future Mrs. Tanya Park!"

Tanya smiled at that "Mrs. Tanya Park I like the sound of that" she replied sleepily dozing off into a peaceful slumber

Adam smiled kissing her forehead and gently massaging her stomach he looked out the window into the night and once again he frowned. They hadn't told anybody but when the Ninja Rangers lost their powers they retained their enhanced senses, but it didn't matter as it could have been easily passed off as experience of year of being a Power Ranger.

He sighed feeling sleep about to consume him "I have a very bad feeling" he whispered to himself as he drifted off into slumber.


	3. Countdown

**Hope you enjoy this its long and filled with emotion...fluff if you will enjoy.**

* * *

**Ch 3 COUNTDOWN**

The Next Morning…

…started like all their mornings started since finding out Tanya was pregnant. First she awoke to find her self in the arms of the most wonderful man in the world (her precise thoughts), then the morning sickness would kick in and she'd rush to the bathroom to relieve her stomach and Adam would once again be abruptly woken up, he'd make his way to the bathroom to help by rubbing her back.

He read up on what to expect during pregnancy and quite frankly it kinda scared him. Yes he who had faced multiple monsters for years, was scared of his soon to be wife. She was already a strong but loving woman but add mixed emotions, weight gained he shuddered at the thought, but he would stand by her through everyday of it.

Once the morning 'niceties' were done they showered and made their way downstairs. They were surprised to be the first ones up so Adam offered to cook for his fiancée and her parents. Carter and Tracey came downstairs to the smell of pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, rice and biscuits.

"Oh my goodness Tanya did you do all of this" Tracey asked looking at the amazing spread Carter's mouth slightly drooling.

Tanya shook her head "Nope all him" she pointed with her thumb to a smiling Adam while she sipped her OJ.

The woman eyed the spread and spoke "I'm impressed Adam, I wonder what else you can do" Tracey said slightly shocked when she looked up to see him juggling four eggs.

Tanya giggled while Carter smirked at his wife's facial expression "Now he's just showing off" he spoke they all enjoyed a laughed as they sat down at the table to eat. When they finished Tracey insisted that she wash the dished and Tanya insisted that she help, the two men decide to go into the small town close to their house to gather food for a cookout tonight.

"We'll be back in a little while ladies" Carter called out as he and Adam enter the garage

"Alright be careful you two" Tanya called out

"We'll be fine beautiful what could go wrong" Adam called out closing the door

Both men entered the car and drove out towards the town the engaged in small talk on the way like what were Adam's plans for the future and stuff like that. Once reaching the town they shopped in the market and gathered the ingredients and meat for the meal.

"...Yes I've studied martial arts ever since I was little, I even taught Tanya she's really good now" Adam continued

Carter smiled as they walked back to the car "I'm proud to see you have a clear head on your shoulders, I'm happy your marrying my daughter, listen we leave in the morning for Barbados for a small excavation we should be back in about 3 weeks so the house..." he stopped when he realized that the young man he was talking to had stopped in his tracks.

Carter turned around to see Adam staring at the sky "Adam is something wrong"

Adam looked to the sky he could feel the slight vibrations of something entering earths atmosphere...something was coming...something big then he saw it, his eyes widened "CARTER LOOK OUT"

But it was too late as multiple blasts had hit several areas around the town one was the car they were several feet from, the shockwave blasted them both back. Adam looked up first to see if Carter was alive, he was moving. 'Thank god' Adam thought but he soon saw everything else, buildings on fire, people running and screaming, the humming of multiple Veliocfighters echoed.

Quickly his instincts kicked in as he ran over to Carter "Can you move, and can your home hold all these people"

"Yes and yes" Carter replied as he was helped up by Adam

"Good help me move as many people as we can towards your place I'll be right behind you" Adam said as he looked out and saw a multitude of Quantrons and Pharanatrons heading toward the town. "NOW!"

Carter was surprised and impressed at how the man his daughter was about to marry was taking control of a bleak situation he simply nodded and ran yelling "OVER HERE OVER HERE FOLLOW ME FOLLOW ME" he yelled and gestured with his hands, some of the people who weren't getting attacked by the mobilizing army quickly heeded his warning and follow him. Adam slid off to the side.

'Good follow him' Adam thought to himself 'Judging from the distance the drive took it should be about an 8 to 10 min run to his house'. He quickly ran over helping an elderly woman up and showed her were everyone else went, it would mean nothing it if the attacking force followed them he had to draw their fire some how he sighed _'Tanya...forgive me'_ he thought as he grabbed his wrist and ran toward a couple of Quantrons making quick work of them gaining the others attention.

"HEY METALHEADS OVER HERE" he yelled as a small contingent locked on to him and quickly gave chase. He expertly jumped over obstacles and dodged laser blast leading them into a clearing away from the town and the path of the fleeing people. He stopped in the middle of the clearing and was soon surrounded.

He smirked "I bet you think you've caught me..." the sound of mechanical humming from the Quantrons was his answer "...well I owe you guys pay back for last month..." Adam brought his arms up across his chest in an x shape, they glowed a faint green color. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME" he brought them down shook his wrist as his zeonizers appeared, going through the motions he called out..."**ZEO** **RANGER 4 GREEN**".

**The House** (moments before the attack)

After washing the dishes Tanya and her mother sat down in living room to talk about wedding plans.

"…we should return here in about 3 weeks or so" Tracey said sipping her tea

Tanya placed hers on the table and picked up a small packet "We've gathered a little information and did a bit of planning for the wedding at home but even with Adam's bonus and my switching positions at work its gonna cost a pretty penny…" she looked down at her hand played with her ring "…Adam wouldn't admit it but I know this ring alone set him back".

Tracey looked at her daughter and smiled "Than allow me and your father to take care of the entire thing, you can even have the wedding here at the beach"

Tanya's eyes widened "B..but mother I couldn't how…"

"Shhh baby breath, Tanya you are my only daughter baring my grandchild, me and your father would do anything for you consider this our gift to you for all the times we missed out on your life…" there were tears in Tracey's eyes now "…for all the times we were never there for you everyday I regret leaving you in that village, I regret not being able to be there for my child while we were lost please let me do this one thing for you and Adam"

Tanya simply nodded as there were tears in her eyes too she embraced her mother. She could never really hate or fault them for leaving her there in that village because she would have never met Aisha, became a ranger or met the love of her life. She wouldn't dare change a thing. "Ok mom thank you so much thank you"

They left their embrace and while Tracey wiped her eyes Tanya picked up her cup and took a sip of her tea. Suddenly the earth beneath them shook they looked to the window to see the sky darken, small ships coming from the sky firing blast and then she looked toward the direction of the town and saw buildings on fire and a couple of explosions. Tanya's eyes widened she could only get out a whisper "_Dad…Adam_" she dropped her cup it shattered against the hardwood floor much like her heart just shattered.

**Battlefield (Qtron= Quantrons/ Ptron= Pharanatrons Im lazy so sue me)**

It was quiet as the swarm of Quantrons and Pharanatrons lay defeated on the ground, in the middle of the clearing stood a panting Green Zeo Ranger holding his Power Hatchets he looked toward the town an began running towards it. '_Well that was…easy, Im just glad I don't have to worry about these powers fading out on me in retrospect I still question giving up the Zeo powers but oh well. I need to finish up here and get to the house I know Tanya is worried WHOA' _Adam thought as he dodged multiple blasts he put away his axes and pulled out his Zeo laser pistol and began firing taking out many of the armed forces. He soon saw more of them coming '_Blast there is way to many of them this has to be an all out attack I wonder how the others are doing, how the Space Rangers are holding up in Angel Grove if I know anything the main focus of the attack will be there' _he thought as he ran jumped and kicked a Ptron knocking it into another he quickly ducked under a Qtrons blade and extended his Zeo Laser Blade slashing many of them as he made his way towards the house until he heard something.

"Help us please help us somebody" a loud female voice called he quickly pinpointed the voice and saw it was coming from a house that was on fire.

'_Damn it' _Adam thought as he jumped over a P-tron and broke through the window into the fire and saw the mother and child sitting in the corner "**Don't worry im here to help**" he said calmly

The child looked up and you could see the awe in his eyes "Look mommy a Powa Wanger"

Adam smiled inwardly "**Come with me**" he picked up the child and grabbed the mother's hand and was about the take them to the back door when a flaming part of the roof came down stopping them in their tracks. '_Damn it the whole thing is gonna go soon' _he combines his Zeo Laser and blade an points it at the wall.

"**Stay close to me**" he says and they both nodded he charged the blast and fired blowing a huge chuck of the wall out crushing a bunch of P-trons & Q-trons, Adam quick pulled the mother and child out of the build as it collapsed. Adam handed the boy to his mother.

"Thank you thank you so much" the woman cried out to the green ranger

"**Were not out of the woods yet mam, come one let's get you two somewhere safe**" Adam said in a sort of deep voice he looked up in the sky to see it was getting dark...nightfall.

**THE HOUSE **

Tanya was panicking worrying about her father and fiancée, while her mother was trying to calm her down. Tracey looked out the window and saw a group of people running toward the house she then saw a familiar face.

"TANYA look its your father" she yelled as she ran to open the doors.

Carter and all the people filed in the house as orderly as possible. Tanya and Tracey ran up to Carter seeing he was a bit roughed up.

"I'm alright you two its going to be alright" he soothed to his two favorite girls in the world

Tanya looked around "Dad where's Adam"

"He said he was right behind me" Carter looked around but didn't see his future son-in-law

"Where is my fiancée, Daddy please tell me he's ok" Tanya cried out to her father but he could give her an answer. Tanya gasped, her eyes widening fearing the worst for the father of her child.

Suddenly one of the civilians yelled "LOOK!"

Everyone ran to a window to see a spectacular sight, walking towards the house from a fiery orange/red background against the night sky was woman and a child, the child being carried by a green clad figure. Among the whispers Tanya's eyes widened when she saw the figure '..._Adam'. _

The Green Zeo Ranger brought the mother and child to the house where the door flew open. He saw all the survivors sitting in various places of the house, Adam put the child down as the two were ushered in by Tracey. Adam eyed Tanya and saw the mix of emotions on her face, he spoke.

"**EVERYBODY LISTEN I AM THE GREEN ZEO POWER RANGER I DON'T KNOW THE WHOLE SITUATION AS OF RIGHT NOW, BUT IT SEEMS THE ENTIRE PLANET IS UNDER ATTACK PLEASE STAY HERE, THE SLOAN'S WILL TAKE GOOD CARE OF YOU THEY ARE GOOD PEOPLE. IT SEEMS THE ATTACK HAS CEASED FOR THE NIGHT PLEASE DONT LEAVE STAY WHERE ITS SAFE AND WARM, IM GOING TO GO SEE IF I CAN FIND MORE SURVIVORS, DONT WORRY THE POWER RANGERS WILL SAVE THE EARTH PLEASE BELIEVE IN US**"

Tanya couldn't help but be proud of her husband to be for his inspiring speech, glad to see that he is ok and slightly peeved that he is morphed again after last month's incident but giving the circumstances she couldn't blame him. The Ranger was about to leave when she thought of way to help Adam out. "WAIT GREEN RANGER!" she yelled.

Everyone looked as the young pregnant woman ran up to the Ranger, she pretended to stumble and right on cue he caught her. "Please my fiancée is still out there somewhere please, please bring him back to me safe and sound, I love him so much I don't know what I'd do without him!" Tanya poured on the water works clinging to the green clad man and Adam was smiling behind his helmet at his fiancée's performance.

"**Dont worry mam I'll be on special look out for him, and Im sure he loves you too. I'll bring him back no worries just please STAY HERE and help that's the best you can do now" **the green ranger replied before swiftly leaving the house. 10 mins later Adam came through the doors with a couple more survivors, Tanya all but tackled the man down as the others went to find a place to rest.

"Baby im so glad you're ok…" Tanya said hugged Adam tightly as he embraced her back "…I was so worried…" she kept going as she kissed him passionately he deepen the kiss making her moan a bit, she broke the kiss and leaned in to whisper in his ear "…You Adam Park are in so much trouble, meet me around back in 10 mins!" she broke the embrace and walked off the help some of the guest leaving Adam with a slightly confused and fearful look on his face.

"Im glad you're alright son, but what happened to you" Carter said sliding up beside Adam

Adam gulped slightly "I…I saw and elderly woman struggling so I helped her up and next thing I know Im fighting off a couple of those silver guys and helping more people, it got dark and soon we were found by the Green Ranger of all people can you believe it"

Carter smiled "Yes I can he came here and he sounded so…in control of the situation he had a commanding presence about him and the weird part is…he knew our family name"

Adam the ever calm and collected was internally sweating bullets "Yea that is weird, listen im just gonna go help out around the house and check on Tanya" he smoothly slid away leaving a smirking Carter.

**10mins Later**

Adam slipped out of the back door mostly everyone had gone to sleep save for the few men willing to keep watch from the front door. He met Tanya at the table on the patio he smiled slightly while she sat there with her arms crossed scowling at him.

Adam sighed he knew what was coming "Tanya look before you blow up…"

"Adam im not mad at you for morphing…its just I wish I could suit up along with you…" Tanya began but was silenced when Adam appeared right in front of her form the door way at almost inhuman speed she was baffled.

"ABSOLUTLY NOT I will not put you or our child in harm's way this is a full-scale attack and I'll be damned if any of them set foot within 25 ft of this house, you are my life, you are carrying my life inside of you and I will fight till my last breath to protect you both SO DON'T TRY TO TALK ME OUT OF IT besides we don't know what morphing would do to the baby" Adam replied very sternly gripping her arms softly but firm enough.

Tanya was shocked, still by his fast speed, by his words and how much emotion he put into them she didn't want to argue because she knew he was right, but she didn't want to lose him she loved him to damn much. It was evident today when she thought she had lost him she quite literally felt her heartbreak, so she did then only rational thing that came to mind she kissed him.

Adam loosened his grip on her arms and turned it into an embrace she wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss, she felt the warm tears escaping her eyes but she didn't care she was scared for him she knew he was strong, knew he was a hell of a fight who never gives up, knew that the Zeo power would fade or hurt him but protect him but she was still scared.

They stayed that way for another 20 mins in each others embrace breaking now and then for air, he finally sat her down on the couch she cuddled up in his arms, when suddenly.

"Hello hello come in hello any other rangers on this frequency come in this is Zeo Ranger 3 Blue calling all Zeo rangers come in anybody" a scarce voice said coming from Adam's morpher.

Adam looked at Tanya in disbelief "No way…Rocky is that you"

"Adam oh thank god finally where are you man are you and Tanya ok" Rocky replied with relief in his voice

Adam smiled "Yeah bro we are fine we're in Hawaii"

Rocky coughed "You picked a hell of a time to go on vacation bro I'll tell you that…did…did you have to morph as well"

"Yes I…did" Adam sighed

"Damn it this has gotten bad man reports coming in from all around the world, you and I both know where the main attack force is"

"Angel Grove" both Adam and Tanya replied

"Hey Tanya how are you feeling please tell me you didn't morph either" Rocky asked

Tanya looked at Adam and then spoke "No Rocky Adam wouldn't let me and Im fine"

"Well that's good to know it's unknown what morphing could do to the baby at this early stage" another voice chimed in

"Tommy is that you" Rocky asked

"Yeah its me we finally picked up on your signal" Tommy the Red Zeo ranger and team leader replied

"We?" all three said

"Yes we" a female voice chimed in

"Kat its you oh my god are you alright" Tanya said going into panic mode

Kat smiled "Yes Tanya im fine please calm down im here in paris with Tommy"

"Good so we are all safe…wait what about Justin" Adam said

"Im right here guys" a child's voice chimed in this time

"JUSTIN" they all called out

"Im ok guys im here with Rocky we were at the dojo when the attack happened I super charged the communicator's microchip in order to reach you all in different places." The 13 yr old genius replied

"So whats the game plan fearless leader" Rocky asked

Tommy remained quiet for a bit "It seems that the evil forces have retreated for the night, but I have a feeling they will be back in the morning, the main focus of the attack is in angel grove. From what I saw the Space Rangers retreated or are possibly coming up with a plan as we speak since we are separated we should continue to protect where we are,…" he got quiet for a sec "…until the other rangers figure out how to stop this attack we fight I don't know about you guys but Id rather go out fighting then sitting on my butt waiting."

"Lets do it" they all agreed knowing full well that this may be their last time they get to talk they spent it reliving the old day and promising that if they live through tomorrow then they would all be at Adam and Tanya's wedding no matter what happened. Finally they all went to sleep it was around 1:00 am. Adam and Tanya slept right there on the couch in each others embrace secretly Tracey had woken up saw this and brought a blanket out to cover them.

**5 hours later**

It was 6:30 both Adam and Tanya stood hand in hand atop the roof of the house keeping watch the sun rise and waiting for when the armada returns. Tanya now understood her role and she hated it, he had made her promise not to morph and come to his aid no matter what happened.

Tanya sighed "Adam if we don't make it out of this I want to…"

"Shhh we will endure this I have faith that Carlos and his team will find away to defeat Astronema once and for all, then we can finally be married and settle down with our child and live out our future leaving the power to future generations of Rangers…" he turned to her "…that is the future I see so I don't plan on dying here…" he smiled "…I don't think my wife to be would like that too much"

Tanya smiled "No she wouldn't" she was about to kiss him when he placed his hand on her cheek and stopped her she looked into his eyes and she knew.

"They're here" he said grimly he looked out towards the sun to see an armada of P-trons and Q-trons marching towards the house.

She let go of him reluctantly and headed towards the staircase, she stopped and turned back to him "I love you Adam Park"

"And I love you Tanya Sloan" he replied as she left she couldn't see the tears rolling down his face. He dried his eyes and activated his Zeonizers. "**ITS MORPHIN TIME"**

**In The House **

Tanya made her way downstairs and into the living room checking on some of the guest she then sees her parents looking out the window.

"Tanya there's an entire army headed this way I don't know what we're gonna do…" her father asked he turned to face her and he could see the fear and worry in her eyes "…Tanya…Tanya whats wrong?"

"Daddy I…I…" Tanya struggled with the word but was soon interrupted by a bright green light.

The Green Zeo Ranger appeared in the foyer of the house everyone began to cheer but he put his hand up and stopped them. "**There is a massive attack force coming for this house I will do all that I can to protect you but I ask that in the event they get past me please move to the very back of the house even outside if you have to so that you have a clear shot away from here if anything goes wrong, but trust me when I say I WILL PROTECT YOU WITH ALL MY POWER now please begin moving to the back"**

The people complied with his request and began to move to the back all who were left in the main house were Mr & Mrs Sloan, Tanya and Zeo Ranger 4.

"Thank you so much for you help and your bravery" Tracey said as she embraced the ranger she

Carter walked up to the ranger and placed a hand on his shoulder Adam was sweating on the inside "Son I may not know who you are but I'm sure whoever loved ones are this must be hard on them please take care of your self."

Carter didn't know but he hit the nail on the head Tanya lost it she ran and embraced the ranger crying into his chest. Tracey saw the gesture and was confused but Carter remained silent he smirked.

"Tanya do you know this man, and where's Adam dear I haven't seen him all morning" Tracey asked her crying daughter

Tanya looked up into the rangers visor and he nodded. She reached up and undid the clamps on each side of his head and removed his helmet revealing Adam to her parents, she kissed him like it was the first time all over again he deepen the kiss pouring all of his love into it. Tracey gasped clenching her heart while Carter's smirk turned to a smile "I knew it."

"Yes Carter, Tracey I am the Green Zeo Ranger ive been a power ranger since I was 16…" he smiled down at Tanya who was snuggled into his chest not wanting to let him go she nodded "…and so has your daughter she is the Yellow Zeo Ranger!"

To say her parents were surprised was an understatement. Its one thing to find out you daughter's fiancée is one of earth protectors, but your own daughter as well. They were shocked yet proud of them both they truly deserved one another their bond was unlike any other. This happy moment would not last though as the armada was slowly approaching.

Adam put his helmet back on and closed it "**I have to go now thank you all for what you've done for me" **he turned to Tanya wiping a tear from her eye **"Here beautiful" **he gives her his Zeo pistol powered up **"Carter, Tracey she is by no means allows to morph and help me if they get past me take her and leave no if ands or buts…THAT'S AN ORDER!"**

The older couple nodded and felt a pool of pride for this young man. Tanya looked at him "Goodbye Adam" she said tear streaming down her face

He opens the door and stopped "Goodbye…my love" he dashed of towards the armada of enemies. Tanya tried to chase after him but her parents stopped her she tried to fight them off and but they were going to stay true to their word to Adam, she finally slumped down in her mothers arms crying her heart out.

The only thing going through his mind right now was Tanya all the happy times he spent with her, all the battles they'd been through together, every single time she told him she loved him and meant it. As he ran towards the army and summoned his **Power Hatchets** he also thought about the child growing in his fiancée's belly, he would not leave that child with out a proper family…with out a father.

The forces in front of him began to charge toward him, Adam let out a mighty battle cry that was heard even back at the house he jumped up and leapt into the fray swinging his axes slicing many of them, ducking and dodging blades, hammers and laser blast. He continued fighting for an hour pushing any who got close to the house back, he charged power into his weapon and began to spin like a tornado slicing and cutting enemies down but more came. He jump kicked a Q-tron in the chest using him as a springboard and landing between them and the house he then charged his Hatchets with Zeo power and he threw them at the on coming assault. A giant explosion erupted between the army and Adam knocking him back off his feet his helmet gone his suit torn and damaged. He looked up and saw his handy work many of the Q-trons and P-trons were dead but he then saw more slowly inching towards him and the house.

"Damn it im all out of juice that it that last thing I could do is overload my morpher and selfdestruct" he turned back to the house to see Tanya looking at him through the window he mouthed '_IM SORRY' _and rose to his feet again and began to slowly walk towards them. He heard the muffled cries coming from the house he smiled blood dripping down his lip. He prepared to give his life for the one he truly loves.

_**Then It happened.**_


	4. Relief and Heartache

**1 MOR CHAPTER LEFT THIS SIDE STORY IS ALMOST OVER BUT IT LEADS INTO ANOTHER...**

* * *

**CH 4 Relief and Heartache**

Adam looked up and saw his handy work many of the Q-trons and P-trons were dead but he then saw more slowly inching towards him and the house.

"_Damn it I'm all out of juice that it that last thing I could do is overload my morpher and self-destruct_" he turned back to the house to see Tanya looking at him through the window he mouthed '_IM SORRY' _and rose to his feet again and began to slowly walk towards them. He heard the muffled cries coming from the house he smiled blood dripping down his lip. He prepared to give his life for the one he truly loves.

Then it happened a wave of light as bright as the sun swept over the area. Adam, Tanya and everyone else looked on in awe as all Quantrons, Pharanatrons and Velocifighters were turned to nothing but sand. Adam looked as saw that the army before him was now reduced to piles of sand. He sighed "Its…over" and fell to the ground with a loud thud his suit and helmet disappearing in a golden glow.

Tanya was quickly by his side as she had run out of the house as soon as the enemies were turned to dust. She rolled him over placing his head on her lap he eyes were closed, she was scared but she gently rubbed his dirty cheek. "Adam…Adam it's me Tanya, you did it baby everyone is safe…Adam" she whispered to him yet his eyes were still closed she screamed **"damn it Adam don't you dare die on me do you hear me I need you baby please don't leave me" **tears streamed down her face as she ran her hands through his curly hair.

Carter and Tracey stood at the door way while all the other guest slowly made their way back into the house. "Do you think he's ok" Tracey asked her husband.

"I don't know Tracey I just don't know" Carter replied embracing his wife as she began to cry for her daughter's heartbreak

Tanya continued weeping as she let out a loud cry into the heavens. As she looked back her one true love "Please baby please wake up"

"…How's a guy suppose to rest when his very beautiful fiancée keeps screaming"

Tanya looked down when she heard the voice her smile widened grandly. He sat up and turned to her and kissed her with a burning passion she moaned and if it wasn't for the circumstances she'd jump him right now. He broke the kiss allowing them to breath. She then embraced him.

"I thought I had lost you for good" Tanya mumbled into his chest

Adam lifted her up and looked her directly in her eyes "I made a promise that no matter what happened I'd always come back to you…" he kissed her cheek wiping a tear away "…I'm a man of my word"

Tanya smiled as he embraced her once again looking out into the sky. Eventually she helped him up and walked him back to the house as they walked she thought about something. "Hey honey what happened why'd they all turn to dust?"

Adam smiled but it was a sad smile "It was...Zordon"

Tanya looked at him shocked "What…how could you possibly know that"

"I don't know what happened, it probably has something to do with the Space Rangers, but when that wave hit I felt him, I felt Zordon…" He paused "…he's gone Tanya he somehow sacrificed himself to save us all" he said with a sad smile

Tanya's eyes welled with tears "I thought it was the thought of losing you that I felt when they disappeared but I understand now…but how did you directly sense it was Zordon?"

"When we received the Ninja Ranger powers we gained increased senses and speed and once the coins were destroyed we retained the enhancements apparently, when morphed our sense are increased 5x so add the power of the Zeo Crystal to my enhanced senses and you get…?"

Tanya gasped "You were fully in tune with the morphin grid"

"Correct and Zordon must have been close to the earth and that's how I felt that it was his essence passing in the wave" Adam replied as they got closer to the house.

"Our mentor is gone…" Tanya started

"But his spirit and teaching will live on through us" Adam finished as they both smiled reaching the house they were greeted by her parents and the loud cheering of the survivors

Carter carried Adam in the house so Tanya could rest "You fought well Adam and protected us all"

More cheering is heard and soon they all left to return to their own homes and rebuild their lives. After checking in with Tommy, the other Zeo rangers, Carlos and his team to confirm the Zordon theory, Adam was sentenced to bed rest until he healed and without the aid an Eltarian Tube he would be there for a while.

The Sloans waited a week before leaving for their trip. The world was back to normal two weeks after the attack. Adam was up and running again and glad to be taking care of Tanya instead of the other way around, she was showing more now as it was month 3. Once her parents returned it was the beginning of month 4 The wedding didn't take long to plan mostly because Tracey had already begin hiring people before and while away on their trip.

**Wedding Day**

The ceremony was beautiful it all went without a hitch. Tanya looked beautiful her dress was cream color and custom fitted for her and the baby bump. Adam stood there in a black tux smiling as she walked down the aisle accompanied by her father. Standing next to Adam was his best man Rocky and groomsman Tommy, Carlos and Justin, across from them stood the bridesmaids Ashley, Cassie and Aisha. Katherine was the maid of honor. Also in attendance were Andros, Tj, Kim, Jason, Zack, Trini, Zhane, Karone, Billy came from Aquitar with his family, and Alpha. Their respective families on either side and the grateful people from the Town Adam saved during the Invasion. There was also one special secret guest hidden in the shadows.

She finally made it to the altar smiling that their day had finally come. Her father released her and joined his wife on the bride's side.

"You look beautiful Tanya" Adam said with his usual heartwarming smile

Tanya blushed "And you're looking very handsome Adam"

The priest went on with his duties; they said the vows, put on the rings. "I now pronounce you husband and wife may kiss the bride". Adam wrapped his arms around his wife's waist leaned in and captured her lips she deepened the kiss and moaned. The cheers, whistles, giggles of the crowd broke them out of their stupor "I present to you all Mr. and Mrs. Adam Park"

As the day went on the reception was lovely they both smashed cake in each others faces and everyone had a good time by the end of the night everyone had either went home or retired to their hotel. All that were left under the tent at the beach were the Mighty Morphin, Zeo, Turbo and Space Rangers. While this was a happy occasion they all felt a pang of sadness they had lost their mentor. Andros was hit most of all since it was his blade that slashed the tube he explained to them what exactly happened. They all said silent prayers and thank you's for Zordon's sacrifice. Now they all sat enjoying the quiet splashing of the waves on the shore they talked, remembered good times and celebrated the wedding of their good friends.

Suddenly the Phantom Ranger appeared out of his phantom form everyone quickly went into attack stance, but when Cassie and Space Rangers saw who is was they all eased up causing everyone else to.

"Phantom Ranger its you, you're alright" Cassie spoke first

"Yeah we thought we'd lost you during the universe wide invasion" Andros said next

Phantom nodded his head "Yes I am alright thank you for your concern I can't stay long for I'm needed else where" he paused to see if he had everyone's attention "After the attack and _other _events I came back to earth to check on you rangers…" he looks to Adam and Tanya and he smiles inwardly "…It seems to me you're doing just fine"

Everyone laughs a bit then he continues "Congratulations to the both of you on your wedding and the child she carrying may the power ensure you a great future, the same to all of you…Zordon would be proud of all of you."

He noticed all the sad looks and smiles he received at the mention of the great sage. "Please, please I did not mean to upset any of you Zordon was a hero through and through he fought the forces of darkness for many many many years…" he paused "…yes he is gone but his teaching live on in all of his precious students and his spirit lives on in all of those who continue to stand for what's good and just in the universe."

The rangers perk up at his words as he continues "Zordon lost his true family long ago..." he sighs "...he told me that he considers you all as his children he cared for you all deeply and will be forever proud of all the sacrifices you have made for the sake of your fellow-man and you planets, I must take my leave now...we shall be in touch goodbye Rangers"

They all waved goodbye to the Phantom Ranger before witnessing him wave his hand and open some sort of seal and walking through it. They would say it was the weirdest thing they've ever saw, but they'd all be lying it was getting let they all said there good byes. The next morning everyone left while Adam and Tanya stayed, they were in Hawaii so bam free honeymoon. The people from the town Adam protected set them up in a nice bungalow on a private island.

**Child Birth**

The next 5 months had passed quickly and soon Jackson Maurice Park was born. He was a lighter shade of Tanya's color but darker than Adam. All was well the earth would finally know peace and their son would be able to grow without worry. But peace doesn't always last…


	5. Once A Ranger

Ch 5 Once A Ranger

9 years later

**Angel Grove**

"Hiyya!" a loud voice cried out, the source of which came from a very large house on the hill in a nice suburban area. In the large backyard of this house a fierce training session is well on its way.

"You've got to sense where I am, listen to your surroundings and pinpoint where I am…you can't trust following my voice use your instincts son"

The child the man was speaking stood up and stood still. The boy looking to be 9 years old was wearing a blind fold, a black tank top and black sweat pants. He shifted into an attack stance and listened to find his father he heard movement from in front of him, he smirked.

"Haaaa" the boy back flipped and kicked at his father. The man was in shock and almost didn't dodge being kicked in the chest it just grazed him.

The boy landed and removed his blind fold "Tag you're it Dad"

A soft giggle was heard coming from the direction of the house "Way to go Jackson" a lovely voice called out

Both males looked to the patio and both smiled at the woman standing the doorway, next to her stood a small 3 year old girl holding her hand.

"My two favorite ladies" the older man said with a smile sitting down on the grass

The woman smiled and the little girl beamed "DADDY!" she screamed as she ran up and hugged him

"Hi princess did you have fun with Mama today"

The little girl nodded quickly and snuggled back into her father's chest. Jackson walked over to his mother she smiled mischievously. As he was about to hug her he noticed the smile '_Ohh No'_ he thought as he found himself back flipping away from a round house kick he landed in the grass sliding back. "MOOOOMMMM!"

The woman then charged at her son with a fury of attacks he dodged and parried all of them. Jackson then back flipped away from his mother dodging her last punch. "What's rule number three" she called out.

"Expect the Unexpected" he replied then he felt something tapping his leg he looked down to see his sister lightly punching his leg. "Awww not you two Kenya"

The woman walked over to her husband and watched the scene before them; they smiled and laughed at their children playing. The little girl looked up with big puppy dog eyes Jackson took one look and caved in picking her up.

"She's got her brother wrapped around her finger" the woman said

"Yes she's a real charmer just like her mother" the man said as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him

She smiled and leaned in just inches from his lips "I Love you Mr. Adam Park" she said wrapping her arms around his neck

"And I love you Mrs. Tanya Park" he closed the small distance between them and captured her lips before he could even get into the kiss his enhanced senses kicked in he felt something very powerful heading his way. He backed away from his wife and turned to his children "JP take Kenya and go inside" Adam called out very calmly.

"Dad what's wrong…"

"Jackson RIGHT NOW!" Adam yelled

The young boy picked his sister again and ran into the house up to his room. Tanya looked worriedly at her husband.

"Adam, baby what's wrong" she asked

"We're about to get a visitor and I can't tell if its friend or foe get behind me" Adam said as he jumped in front of Tanya.

Suddenly a brightly shining golden light appeared in front of them and it formed a spectral figure. Most would find this weird or frightening but not these two who happen to be former Power Rangers.

"_**GOOD DAY I AM THE SENTINEL KNIGHT GUARDIAN OF THE CORONA AURORA"**_

"What do you want" Adam asked gruffly while shifting into a fighting stance, Tanya doing the same.

"_**PLEASE I MEAN YOU NO HARM IN FACT I NEED YOUR HELP ADAM YOU ARE BOTH FORMER POWER RANGERS ARE YOU NOT"**_

This surprised them both "How did you know that" Adam asked

"_**MY MENTOR ZORDON SPOKE HIGHLY OF ALL HIS RANGERS AND THOSE WHO CAME AFTER THEM, IN FACT IN ORDER TO PROTECT THE CORONA AURORA AND ITS JEWELS FROM EVIL FACTIONS I HELPED A MAN NAMED ANDREW HARTFORD CREATE THE OVERDRIVE POWER RANGERS."**_

"I've heard of them they work out of San Angeles, but what do you need with my husband" Tanya asked in a stern but concerned voice. Adam could tell what was happening but he would hear this spirit out.

_**"A VILLIAN NAMED THRAX HAS COME TO EARTH AND SERVERED THE OVERDRIVE RANGERS CONNECTION TO THE MORPHING GRID, THIS VILLIAN IS THE SON OF LORD ZEDD AND RITA REPULSA"**_

Their eyes widened Adam froze _"Their…Son" _he thought for a second he knew from Carlos that Zedd and Rita had been changed into good human forms but this was the first he or anyone for that matter was hearing about a child between the two, this being was giving him a chance to squash an evil that was technically from his past...sort of…he needed to hear no more. "I'm in"

Both Tanya and Sentinel Knight turned to Adam whose fist were clenched.

"Adam…" Tanya looked at her husband then turned back to the Knight "If he's going then I'm in too..."

"Sorry T but no deal I need you to stay here with the kids" Adam said sternly

Tanya turned around to face him "That's crazy you expect me to sit on the sidelines AGAIN and watch you fight alone AGAIN we're suppose to be a team Adam..." her voice calms a bit "I almost lost you twice before I don't want to go through that again."

Adam said nothing but he pulled her in his embrace, even in the presence of this great being he would consol and comfort his wife "Tanya I..."

_**"IF I CAN INTERRUPT YELLOW RANGER HE WILL NOT BE GOING IN ALONE I HAVE ALREADY ASSEMBLED THE TEAM HE WILL LEAD"**_

"Oh Really" both replied

And with a wave of a hand the Sentinel Knight makes the other four members of the Veteran Team appear. They all stand there already morphed Blue, Yellow, Red and Green rangers with different looks to their costume. They all remove their helmets.

"KIRA!" both Tanya and Adam call out

Kira smiled "Hi boss hey Adam good to see you again this is Tori Hanson Blue Ninja Storm Ranger, Bridge Carson Red SPD Ranger and Mr. Conceited over there is Xander Bly Green Mystic Force Ranger"

_**"ADAM TIME IS OF THE ESSENCE WILL YOU FIGHT WITH THESE OTHER FORMER RANGERS"**_

Adam looked to his wife she sighed then smiled and nodded "Alright I'm in but wait one sec" he runs off into the house.

Tanya walks up to Kira "Please watch out for him"

"Sure thing Boss Lady but I wouldn't worry about him to much from what Dr. O told me he's one of the best fighters there is" Kira replied placing a hand on Tanya's shoulder.

Tanya smiles at the compliment.

**Inside the House**

Adam ran through the house up the stairs and stopped at his room and goes into the closet and grabs something. He then proceeds to his son's room to find his two children looking out of the window.

"So my parents are Power Rangers" Jp asked still looking out the window

"Yes we are or we were at least this is just something I have to take care of...kids come here" Adam replied kneeling down as he embraced his children tightly "Daddy will be home before you know it kiddo" he said to his son "and I promise to tell all my stories from my old ranger days" he said to his smiling daughter "I love you guys take care of your mother till I get back ok" he says running back down the stairs and outside.

Adam steps in front of the Knight and holds out the item in his hand.

"Adam that's your..." Tanya starts

"Original Power Morpher, if you can restore its power Id like to go into battle with my original color.

"_**VERY WELL" **_Sentinel Knight lifted the morpher with his golden energy it shined brightly and all the cracks and damage was repaired. Adam reached up and grabbed the glowing morpher and was instantly transformed into the Mighty Morphin Black Ranger he removed his helmet.

Tanya couldn't help but smile seeing her husband wearing his first ranger color but she is then reminded of the last time he wore those colors "Will these powers fade like last time?"

_**"NO THESE POWERS ARE FULL RESTORED PERMANTLY IT IS TIME WE MUST TAKE OUR LEAVE"**_

Adam embraced his wife again and gently placed a kiss upon her lips, he then released her lips placing his helmet back on.

"Be careful Adam" Tanya called out

Adam turned his head while walking off "Always"

And with the last word said Sentinel Knight and the Rangers left in a blinding flash of golden light. Tanya looked at the spot where her husband just stood.

"You'd better come back to me"

_**SEVERAL HOURS LATER**_

"_Another monster attack was foiled today by this new band of Power Rangers who knows what happen to the overdrive rangers but this new team is being lead by a black Ranger_"

At that last comment made by a news anchor a certain pair or hears perked up. The man walked from his spot in the kitchen and sat down on the couch to see just who this black ranger is. Talk about blast from the past. This man sat and watched as the Mighty Morphin Black Ranger was jumping flipping and kicking some grey creatures butt, then he started to watch the moves he made and noticed that his attacks were more fluid, focused he may have known two people to wear that color but only one of them fought that way.

"Adam"

Then as the camera man panned over the battlefield he then noticed three other familiar colors

"Kira…Tori…SPD Red….what the hell is going on?"

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

That battle was tough; one part because he was a bit older and two Thrax was every bit as tough as his father maybe tougher. They won though they beat Thrax and stopped his evil alliance so all in all it was a good day.

As they all said there goodbye Adam was excited to get home to his wife and children he missed them so much. Of course he'd have a guest coming home with him it was good to see Alpha again and boy was Adam glad that Billy had built this second Alpha 6 and left it on earth.

As Adam, Alpha and a restored Sentinel Knight travel through his light wave (just a name for his teleportation technique) he asked a question.

"So what will happen to these powers now that the threat is over" Adam asked with a hint of sadness

"_**THEY ARE YOURS TO DO AS YOU PLEASE THEY ARE FULLY RESTORED AND CAN BE USED ONCE AGAIN SHOULD THE TIME CALL FOR IT ADAM" **_the knight replied

Adam smiled and the neared the exit to the Light wave. They landed in the same spot they left from but it was night time. Adam could see the lights on in his house he was glad to be home.

"_**THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN ADAM FOR TAKING UP YOU MORPHER ONCE MORE IN THE FACE OF A DANGEROUS THREAT ZORDON WOULD BE PROUD"**_

Adam smiled "Thank you for the opportunity to fight once more"

The knight simply nodded and disappeared just as he appeared two days ago.

"You ready Alpha" Adam asked his robotic companion

"Oh yes Adam it feels good to be needed again anything you need just ask" the little robot replied

Adam smiled and nodded as they made there way into the back door. He saw his wife in the kitchen washing dishes and the kids in the living room watching TV. He wanted to surprise Tanya but JP noticed him, Adam quickly hushed him up and pointed at his mother. Jackson nodded and winked. Adam told Alpha to stay hidden for a bit and he carefully snuck up on his wife when…

"Mooom Dad's home" Jackson yelled as loud as he could

The shock from the yell made Tanya turn quickly and she saw a figure behind her out the corner of her eye and went to attack him with a Ridge Hand but it was quickly caught and she was yanked forward into a kiss. Tanya started to struggle but then she recognized the wonderful lips kissing her she broke the kiss reluctantly. "…Adam"

"I'm home baby" he smiled

Tanya smiled and the jumped Adam knocking him to the floor they laughed but were soon found with added weight.

"DADDY" little Kenya called out hugging her dad

"Hi squirt I missed you" Adam said smiling

"Dad, dad we watched you on the news you guys were awesome they way you were kicking but then you stopped that one attack with your elbow it was so awesome." JP said standing over his family laying on the floor

"Thanks you little traitor" Adam smiled as JP stuck his tongue out at his father they all shared a laughed as the three began to get off the floor. "Oh hey that's right I have a surprise for you guys…come on in Alpha"

The kids looked confused but Tanya looked shocked a bit. Alpha walked in the room and the kids eyes lit up while Tanya's smiled widened.

"Alpha is been so long it's good to see you" she said hugging the automaton

"The same to you Tanya and who are these two" Alpha replied

Adam smiled "These are our children the oldest is Jackson JP for short and this little princess..." he says as he picks his daughter up "...is Kenya, guys this is and old friend to the Power Rangers he was around when the very first team was created"

The kids were awestruck not only was there a robot in their home but he was apart of the creation of the greatest superhero team they knew.

**LATER THAT NIGHT (**around 10pm)

After coming home and the introduction were made Adam let Alpha the kids old ranger stories (minus a few parts) while they were put to bed. Once asleep Alpha left the room and went downstairs to the living room.

Adam smiled as he watched Tanya walk out of the shower semi dried off with her towel wrapped around her slender toned body. She stopped at the doorway she smiled as she curled her finger in a 'come here' motion; Adam obeyed and walked over to his wife. She tugged on his t-shirt and he helped her slide it off, Tanya ran her soft hands down his chest marveling at the sight. Years of martial arts and fighting evil did his body justice it excited her like it always does.

Adam leaned in and began kissing and suckling on her neck earning a moan from his wife. As her hand reached the top of his waistband Adam expertly undid her towel and watched as it slowly dropped to the floor revealing her very sexy chocolate body. He licked his lips while his eyes wondered over every inch of her frame taking every curve in to memory again. His hands ghosted over her waist making there way down over her hips to her firm plump backside, he firmly grabbed his wife's ass making her moan he swiftly captured her lips in a lust filled kiss.

Tanya was wet and the fun hadn't even truly started, how she loved the way he kissed her, touched her she wanted his hands all over her but they would not leave her thick backside. She knew what he was doing and two could play at that game. Tanya continued to massage her husbands chest once she got back down to his waistband she tugged on it playfully lowering his pants but not all the way, her hand ghosted over his manhood still confined in his pants. Adam picked up on this.

"What...do you...say we...stop...messing...around" Adam said between kissing her lips, jaw line and neck

Tanya smirked and while panting she replied "Fine...by...me" in a sultry tone. She then pushed him back on to the bed he fell with a thud and before he could bounce back she was on top of him. This time she captured his lips leaving a trail of light kisses down his jaw line, to his ear, then his neck, then down his chest, and abs. Tanya listened to her husband's animalistic growls as she got closer to her prize. She agonizingly slowly pulled his pants down and once they where finally out of the way in one swift motion took hold of Adam's hardened member and placed it into her mouth.

"Hnnng" was all Adam could get out as the feeling of his wife's hot wet mouth and tongue move up and down his shaft. Tanya sucked and slurped as she continued her assault one hand massaging his balls, she then came all the way to the top sucking and running her tongue over his tip before releasing it with a popping sound. Moving her hand from his balls she ran her tongue down his shaft, Adam grunted as she took one of his balls in her mouth. "Oooh Tanya"

Adam was in heaven with the pleasure his wife was giving he couldn't wait to return the favor. He felt he was close and she could feel his dick throbbing, she pulled off of him with a pop again much to Adam's dismay.

Tanya smirked as she leaned in towards his ear while she continued to slowly jerk him off "I don't want you to cum just yet, as much as I love its taste..." she whispered to him licking his ear he shuddered "I want you to pop inside me"

As she got on top of him and was about to drop down on his prick Adam flipped them over and laid Tanya on her back. "Ah not so fast beautiful you would deny me my dessert you got to feast..." Adam began kissing her neck and traveling down to her plump D cup breasts "...it's my turn"

Adam took her right tit into his mouth suckling and kissing it, he placed his mouth over her nipple and began licking back and forth in slow motions.

"Hnnng Adam" Tanya moaned as he started squeezing her left breast not wanting it to be left out. Adam switch from right to left begin nibbling on her left nipple. All the while his hand left her right one snaked its way down to her clit and began slowly rubbing it.

Tanya let out a silent moan, getting the response he wanted he left her breasts and slithered his tongue down her well toned stomach over the top of her clit gently flicking it. He stopped and stared at his prize her shaved pussy dripping wet, he then dove in.

"OH GOD" Tanya moaned out he back arched she needed this as bad as he wanted it.

His tongue dug deeper into her wet cavern, lapping her juices. He knew she was wet already but to this degree it amazed him, it was only a matter of time before she released...it enticed his primal side. Pulling his tongue out of her cunt he began rapidly flicking her clit as he shoved two fingers inside her tight wet pussy.

The assault was too much for Tanya as she was panting and gasping for air, her body began to tremble as she felt her climax approach. Adam felt her wall begin to clamp down on his fingers it was time, he quickly placed he entire mouth on her pussy from top to bottom he tongue teasing her egging her on.

"Ohhh YESSSSSSSSS GOD YESSSS ADAM" Tanya screamed out as she released a powerful orgasm. Because Adam had her whole pussy covered she squirted her juices all in Adam mouth he let go as she was still cumming he began to lap and slurp. Once her body stopped shaking and her breath slowly returned to normal she saw Adam sitting up looking into her eyes his mouth was dripping wet with her juices.

Adam seeing she couldn't really move by herself he kissed her lips passionately he let go of her lips leaving a thin trail of a mixture of saliva and her juices between them.

Tanya panted "Fuck me...hard...baby" and that was all he needed his primal instincts kicking in turned her over so her face was in the pillow and her ass up in the air. He quickly thrusted into her slippery hole actually causing her to climax again. He fucked her fiercely, her moans being covered by the pillow so only her could hear them, her juices flowing down her legs and coating his prick. Tanya loved this she loved when Adam was rough with her, mind you she loved his soft and gently side but she didn't need that side right now. Adam huffed and grunted as he continued his assault on her pussy he loved fucking her from the back.

"Oooh fuck me Adam harder, faster baby FUCK ME AH AH AH AH OOOH" Tanya moan loudly

He granted her wishes his already quick pace speeding up 'Thank god he had Ranger enhanced stamina' he thought. Her wall clenched around his member for the sixth time in the past hour this was going to be a big one bigger than first. Her approaching climax spurred Adam's as he felt his sack swell. Adam continued thrusting in and out of his wife at a fast and animalistic pace.

Tanya screamed in a higher pitch "OHHH FUCK YES YES YES YES AHHHH" she drenched Adam's member and most of the bed as she squirted again releasing even more of her sweet juices. That was so hot to Adam that with one final hard thrust he released his seed spurting and spraying it all over her slick walls filling her womb.

Both spent and still riding out their climaxes collapsed on the bed panting. Adam rolled Tanya over so she faced him and pulled her in close pulling the covers over them.

"That…was…amazing" Tanya could barely get out

"Yes it was" Adam replied

Tanya yawn knowing sleep was about to claim her she kissed her husband once again "I'm glad you came home unharmed this time"

"I told you once before I'll always come back to you and the kids you are the main reason I went, to protect my family I would gladly take up my power over and over and over again." Adam said

Tears threatened to fall from her eyes she looked up to him "I love you Adam"

Adam kissed her forehead as she drifted off the dreamland.

"And I love you my sweet beautiful Tanya"

**IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT **

Adam's phone goes off luckily he left it on vibrate so it didn't wake his wife he slid from under his naked wife and grabbed the phone and was shocked at the number.

"Hello Tommy"

"Hey Adam sorry to bother you this late, but this is urgent I need to know was that you who I saw in Black again"

"…Yes it was"

"….We need to meet and talk…_soon"_


End file.
